oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sengoku
| textcolor = FFFFFF | image = | jname = 戦国 | rname = Sengoku | ename = Sengoku | first = Episode One | affiliation = | occupation = | residence = | alias = | epithet = The Creator (創作, Sōzō) | jva = David Lodge | Funi eva = David Lodge | age = Unknown | bounty = Unknown | status = Alive | birth = May 30 | height = 6'2'' | weight = 210 lbs | dfbackcolor = 006400 | dftextcolor = FFFFFF | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Sengoku (戦国, Sengoku) is a known throughout the seas as Kurokaku (黒角, Literally meaning; "Black Horn"), is one of the four great Yonko. As a man that has participated in many wars, Sengoku knows the pain of losing comrades, as well as taking the life of someone else's. Within these many wars was the lost of his father and seven siblings, each dying gruesome deaths leaving Sengoku as the only live one. His journey as a pirate started extremely early where he was accompanied by the only other surviving member of their island, Kushina. Sengoku gained the epithet The Creator (創作, Sōzō) for his ability to make a way out of no way. Appearance Sengoku is a tall and muscular built man even underneath all of his ridiculous clothing. He has long wavy dark brown hair, which is usually kept in a ponytail and out of his way in case of a battle, with a bang coming along the left side of his face. Sengoku was the only child of his family to be born with natural long hair other than his sisters. The beautiful hair flowed along the currents of the wind. He would constantly be teased by his elder brothers for having have like a girl. Sengoku ignored them by stating girls liked boy with long hair and one day they would thank him for his hair. Sengoku will even use his hair as a medium for picking up women, asking them questions about what they use on their own hair just so that he could start a conversation. They sometimes tend to pick up on the woman-like hairpins used to keep his ponytail together and tend to giggle. These are the hairpins of his younger sisters and he doesn't mind wearing them with his everyday attire. As for Shunsui's general attire, he dresses like an Japanese-style swordsman — which he is. He wears a white kimono known as the juban which is used as an undershirt to his black long-sleeved . Over his juban lies the black weighted gi. He wears a black for the pants which have silver strings on them like waistbands. Around his waist holding his entire outfit together is a silver that is tied in a perfect bow. His obi he purchased for 7,000 just because he said it shined in the sun and absorbed heat. For his he wears two-toed socks called tabi with for his sandles. He wears a white haori over his outfit with the kanji "影" which means "shadow". The inner lining of his haori black signifying this haori is custom made. Over this haori is another kimono, but instead of like the previous one, it is like one a woman would wear. To top it off, Sengoku wears a straw hat on his head that has strings framing the sides of his face tying together at the end. Underneath his haori. resting on his hip are two katana otherwise known as; Ryōtenihana. The well dressed lunatic has a fetish for kimono and will pay any amount of money for a kimono he likes. His closet back home is filled with more than two hundred kimono, and Kushina states that after each travel they make he picks up at least three or four more. It is fully unknown why he loves kimono so much, but more specifically, the ones for women. Kushina likes to think it is because it's the only item his mother left behind. The kimono she wore faithfully was dominantly pink, with a flowers in various different parts of the kimono. He wears this kimono on special occasions, and those around him would really hate for him to get it dirty. To prevent it from getting dirty, if a tense battle were to break out he would get Kushina to hold it for him. During the wake of the war, Sengoku wore a special battle armor that protected his body from explosions etc. This armor consists of a steel torso plate that covers his entire chest and back. An oxygen tank bearing the appearance of a neck roll, which would protect him from any gasses or anything of the sorts. His helmet is also made from steel, and can be latched to the oxygen tank. The face potion of the helmet is completely covered by a blue tinted visor. He wears a belt that is home to many small compartments each holding something special. One holds land markers, another holds various tools for mass destruction, and the last one a personal fun sized first-aid kit. To say the least he is ready for any war, and has stated this will be his uniform during every one of them to come. Personality Sengoku is dominantly a determined being that will do anything to achieve his goal. No matter what stands in his way, he will do whatever it takes to get past it. Goals are what Sengoku lives his life by goals. Placing different goals for himself gives him a reason to live on. If he is unable to achieve a goal, he thinks of himself as scum. Goals to Sengoku are more than just mere achievements. They are like trophies, something that is apart of him which he can share with the world when he decides to turn the page over in his life. These goals are one thing, and one thing only; history. One of his few long terms goals is to free the pirate from it's stress. This is his ultimate goal, the one he states he isn't just doing for himself, but also for his entire family. Anyone who decides to step in his way while trying to achieve a goal will be immediately defeated without any questioning. He is the ideal leader for any group of soldiers no matter the circumstance. While determined, Sengoku's greatest and most notable trait is his childlike and childish behavior. Sengoku on many occasions can be seen arguing with young children about who the greatest superheroes are in comic books attempting to be a know-it-all. When his long time friend, Kushina blew her nose he laughed out loud each time she blew into her tissue. He has even been caught sticking his tongue out at members of the as they turned their backs. With how he acts one would never expect him to possess the level of authority he has right now. At one point he sent an anonymous letter to the World Government (not so anonymous anymore), stating that he would leak every secret the kept from the World is that hadn't wrote him a check for 10,000,000. The men that know of him think of his personality as immature and one should never let themselves get too free to the point that they act like he does. Sengoku doesn't care, simply telling them they should enjoy life, because the next day isn't promised to anyone. Sengoku is the worst at launching surprise attacks. During his battle with a Fishman he gave up his locations by shouting out, even though he was still able to land a successful blow. He possesses the ability to create a mastermind plan only to have his ways interfere with them. Sengoku is one of those people that uses honorifics a lot, even if someone has no significance to him at all. There is something else this lunatic loves other than his family and sake, this is — women. He loves everything about women and consider them the most beautiful creatures to ever roam the earth. Easily falling victim to a way a woman walks, Sengoku can be seen drooling from the mouth as a woman passes by him. Sengoku believes that women were crafted with great time and value which is why they were made different from men. Their entire frame from the hips, to the breast, all the way to the rear, is unique depending on the woman. In fact he wouldn't even hesitate in attempting to touch them. Hanging around many hot springs to spy on women as the get naked, Sengoku has been considered a pervert on many occasions. When he and Kushina first met he was drenched in the blood of his family members and so was she. The young boy at the time reached for the breaks of Kushina and stated he felt like he had been fully healed and could get back on the battlefield at anytime. She then of course proceeded to beat him. Even at their current time of life Sengoku attempts to touch and spy on her, only to beat beaten badly. Deep down inside Sengoku has a dark side that know one would ever hope to see. There has only been one instance this side of Sengoku has even been shown and that was during the Wangetsu war. Kushina described him as a true brainless demon who only sought out the blood of those he designated as the enemies. This persona change emerged when Kushina had been stabbed in the gut by one of the opposing forces. Sengoku doesn't even maintain his civil mindset and even though he won't attack his allies he will lash out at them allowing his overwhelming presence knock them out without any bit of care. The lunatic has told Kushina this was born from seeing the dead bodies of the his family lay in a pool of blood. At that very moment his heart grew cold and he had nearly become a cold-hearted killer. Instead he allowed his childish personality to outshine his killing intent, hiding and locking this side of him away forever. It seems however, that if someone close to him is in danger or is close to death a switch within his conscious flips on releasing his killer nature. History Born into a family of three sisters and four brothers, Sengoku is the youngest of these siblings. The eight children grew up in a two parent household and never had to beg for anything, as their parents would fulfill their every wish. As the youngest Sengoku would get teased a lot, and the fact he was the only son with long hair like his sisters caused him to be teased a lot. The island he and his family lived on was in the middle of two islands that belonged to two different pirate crews. Often times their land would get surprise visits from each of the pirate crew attempting to find the other slacking to get easy kills. Aware of this, Sengoku's father prepared his children for a time of battle and began to train them each and individually. It wasn't long before each of the children started training in a field they liked the most, Sengoku's chose the art of swordsmanship. Sengoku's father discovered that he was a prodigy, evolving in his training faster than any of his other siblings. In just a few months Sengoku's father's prediction came true, and the two pirate crews waged war against each other with their home island as the battlefield. To protect their land his father stepped out of his home to join forces with the others of his island rebelling against both the pirate crews. The lone island pulled off a magnificent feat, as they alone were able to push back both the forces of the crews. Figuring the attack was over, everyone returned to their respective homes. As they rested for the day, the lone island celebrated their victory. After the celebration everyone returned to their homes and that was when true terror would begin. Everyone would be waken up in the middle of their sleep to an explosion that shook the entire island. Each resident rushed to the center of the island and surely that was where everything had been occurring. The two pirate crews stood there but it wasn't how it look the first time they appeared. Rather than enemies they appeared as allies working together. Their chemistry was too good for them to be enemies. It was then everything came clear, they had joined forces to exact revenge. Sengoku and other siblings were all instructed to stay home until their mother and father returned. Sengoku defied his father's instructions and set out to look for his parents while his other siblings remained at home. It wasn't long on his search before he had be intercepted by the enemies forces and forced to battle. His battle with the enemy last longer than he thought and after the fight rather than continuing to search for his parents. Dashing home without taking a single break what Sengoku would return to would scar him forever. The door to his home had been knocked off the hinges. Slowly entering his home there was blood drenched across all four walls of the house. As he walked into the central room of the house (the living room), there were eight bodies laying face down in the gigantic pool of blood. Using every bit of his will power Sengoku did not waver. He looked at each body perfectly and he was able to determine who was who as the tears began to crawly down his face. It was odd for the eight body, but after wiping his tears the frame and shape was clearly that of his father. His mother was missing but Sengoku took a heartbreaking assumption that she was too, dead as her kimono sat flat on the table Staring at the bodies for a short moment he heard the faint coughs of his father. Turning his attention to his dad he quickly ran to his side. He began to speak, but more like that of a toddler. He couldn't formulate a full sentence he spoke with one word, a pause, and then another. "The...second..mountain...five...kilometers...from...the...center..is...a...pathway...a gift." His father's words suddenly came to an end, and Sengoku placed his hands over his eyes closing his eyelids putting him to rest. Turning to reach for the kimono on the table, Sengoku placed it on his body. The very next morning Sengoku set out looking around the village for possible survivors. During his search he came across a girl who was just a few years older than he was. She looked lost and helpless and he extended his hand outwards to her. As she grabbed it, he brought his other hand out and reached for her bust clinching on to both the left and right. He gave her his name and instead of exchanging her own, she gave him a right hook straight to the eye. Getting through formal introductions the story shared their stories with each other and Kushina, the young girl, decided she would tag along with the pervert. Next he set for the mountains in search of the location his father spoke of. Within just a few hours they had reached their destination. Counting the mountains from left to right, Sengoku stopped at the second and traveled exactly five kilometers to the right of its central point. There was a blockade of moss in the way brushing it aside there was a hallow path. He and Kushina entered it and began to walk down the cold pathway. As they reached the end of it, there was a casing that once opened revealed two identical katana as well as a note. The note read: "Hey, Sengoku! If you're reading this, then it's obvious my life has come to an end. This is the sacred treasure of Tai Island. Lands have fought for this blade and that was also the reason why the two islands surrounding ours have battle here for so many years. What they did not know, was that only one that is truly worthy can wield this blade. In your sleep I've forced you to grip the blade, it sounds weird yes I know, but you are the only one in twenty years that it has not rejected. Guess in the end I was just a forceful man after all. Take it, it's yours, Ryōtenihana the two blessings at once." Taking Ryōtenihana as its rightful owner, Sengoku and Kushina fled the entire island as a whole. Finding home on a new island far far away, Sengoku shaped himself into a fine young swordsman with the guidance of Kushina as his aide. He crossed paths with many of the greats and his blade has even tasted a few of them. He — on his own — was able to defeat many pirate captains some even choosing to end their careers as a pirate, and others joining or allying under Sengoku's tutelage. It wasn't long before he had formed his own pirate crew; the Xros Pirates. Within just a few months the Xros Pirates were known widely throughout the pirate world. The found themselves meeting to figure out how they would dispose of the crew. The World Government wasn't the only group of enemies they had acquired. The Shinsengumi sought the head of Sengoku as well as all of his followers. For that, Yeager was sent to dispose of him and the Xros Pirates along with her division's members. Stumbling upon his ship Yeager and her men stormed and began to thrash at his ship luring him out where the two captains would stand face to face. Their battles was intense, and Sengoku stuck to his usual childish and perverted demeanor attempting to grab ahold of Yeager's body parts numerous of times. Once he had nearly grabbed her breast, but she instead positioned herself cutting him along the arm opening his kimono. Using that time to trade blows, Sengoku utilized the hilt of Ryōtenihana to break the left arm of Yeager. Such a handicap forced Yeager to pull out, leaving Sengoku the victor. Sengoku wrote a letter to the World Government telling them how there was not a single power they could throw at him that he and his comrades would not be able to take care of, even going as far as to spit on one of the members of the World Goverment then fleeing. Not only had the Shinsengumi wanted them taken down, but the entirety of the Shichibukai as well. To ensure Sengoku's death, the World Government sicked the and the on his pirate crew as well. After hearing of how he'd been on the interest lists of all the World Government's organizations Sengoku relayed the information to the other members of his crew. Shortly after there was a celebration of him being reputed as one of the four great emperors — a , after claiming many areas of the great seas. It was then that Sengoku had went from just the most hated, to one of the four most powerful men in the world. Power and Abilities Overwhelming Strength: While not exactly training to refine his body, for Sengoku's large build he packs the strength back up his intimidation. This is probably due to his father placing him and his other siblings under that strict training system that would increase their strength to a considerable level. Sengoku far out shown his other siblings, proving sronger than them in the end despite being the youngest. Even though he isn't a martial artist the sheer force behind his punches would most like rip through the earth at which he stood on. With a simple hay maker he was able to shatter the cannon of one of his enemies ships. This was only after he caught one of the cannons that had already been shot with his bare hands. By simple punching the air alone he is able to create a powerful wind current strong enough to push his opponents back with little to no problem and change the flow of the sea around him. Supernatural Speed: Speed is Sengoku's primary combination method for fighting. Even when he was young and training in the walls of the manor. Upon learning from his personal teacher the man was surprised at the his speeds. Sengoku can cover gaps between himself and an opponent with relative ease. Kushina describes his movement of his speed as "irregular". With his great speed, comes great reflexes. His reaction time has explains to be on time. Rather than thinking about what needs to be done, he allows his body to react on its own. After returning from his training with Kushina, his speed is nothing but a blur. Kushina worked on enhancing Sengoku's agility, to the level where Sengoku actual appears as a blur when moving. Sengoku can easily be named the fastest soul. After completely returning from his training with Kushina, Sengoku was at a point where he was able to erase his presence, making him nearly impossible to trace. Taking off at unimaginable speeds to quickly deliver a fatal blow, before his target knew what hit them. Sengoku is able to move so fast that it appears as if he's teleporting when in reality is it just extremely fast movement. : No matter what you are; human, dog, cat, frog, or plant — if you have life, you contain the mysterious power that is . Haki can sometimes classified : is the Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others without them being physically in view. Even if the user is being blinded through some kind of extravagant means, by using Kenbunshoku they can still fight by sensing the target's presence. Even those that try to conceal themselves aren't safe from this technique as one's presence is not something that can be altered or changed. Sengoku likes to call this type of Haki a special energetic magic that depending on the user is stronger and more effective. The greater one is with the Kenbunshoku the clearer things become to them. Sengoku has studied the presence of everyone he has traded blows with but more specifically the people that have placed scars on his body. Sengoku is one of those special people that can predict an opponent's movements through this Haki allowing him to be one step ahead of his enemy and stopping them before they are able to finish an action. The more powerful the intention of enemy to kill is, the easier it is for Sengoku to predict their movements. Using this type of Haki, Sengoku is able to detect the condition of a blade and in a sense communicate with it. He's able to figure out it's feelings as well as it's suffering and/or if it is being used correctly. It can even be used to tell if an opponent is strong enough to stand toe to toe with him. He is a strong believer that this Haki is more of a curse rather than actual help. : A type of Haki that allows one to create an invisible set of armor around themselves. The power and durability of Busoshoku varies on the one using it, and to say the least, Sengoku's invisible armor is extremely durable. Sengoku took the hit from Yeager because he allowed it to happen, not because she was strong enough to land a blow. This Haki also increases the physical strength of those using it, and Sengoku has estimated it is increased by 22%. Sengoku's Busoshoku is on a level of its own. By exerting it outwards, he's able to create an invisible force field that can shield him from very powerful techniques as well as enhanced punches. While utilizing the force field variation he is unable to cover his body in the armor, as it is being used to create the shield. He tends to cover his main ship in the force field protecting it from cannon balls. — One Soul One Blade From the moment his father told him and his other siblings they would need to prepare for battle, Sengoku had the thought of wielding a sword. This makes it obvious that his passion for kenjutsu runs deep before he even had a sword. He is widely known, feared, and respect for his devastating swordsmanship abilities. He can strike an opponent down before they are able to completely comprehend the situation at hand. In his past he is shown literally ripping a ship of an enemy pirate crew apart with just his bare sword. These great phenoms and achievements allowed him to reach the status of "Grandmaster" in the art of kenjutsu. * : As swift as the wind's currents, unfazed by any push, and as a accurate, again Sengoku is the ideal swordsman. A specific style of kenjutsu that is concerned with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. Because of Sengoku's fit frame his compatibility with this style of swordplay is perfectly synced to the utmost degree. Sengoku's movements of the Iai are so slick and quick that he is able to strike down an opponent before they are able to comprehend exactly what is going on before them. Sengoku likes the style of Iai because it allows him to take his opponents down in one quick attack so that he won't have to hear this suffer. * Sōjihōki (掃除帚, "Sweeping Broom"): With a broad motion of the arm, the individual slashes across their enemies with their sword as though they were sweeping away dust before them. It is generally conducted with enough strength to wipe out several opponents in close vicinity of the swordsman. By adding a flash step, it is possible to turn the Sōjihōki into a wide-reaching attack that strikes everything at three hundred sixty degrees; within reach of the individual. Sengoku has shown an type of extension of this technique, as when he clashed with Fishman, rather than using a sword, he used his legs to sweep Fishman rather than his feet. Sōjihōki is the ideal technique while fighting at a very close range, sometimes possibly catching his opponents off guard. * Tsuka Ate (柄当て, "Hilt Aim"): Normally used while the sword is still somewhat within its sheath, the user brandishes their weapon only slightly and strikes the opponent with the butt of the sword's hilt; known as the kashira. It is most often used by those with a significantly greater level of skill and strength than their opponent, in order to take them out without causing them any actual physical injury that would result from a sword cut. * Ryūreishiyō (流麗仕様, "Elegant Method"): This technique allows its user to move around elegantly following the "method of disguise". In order to truly master this technique, one must be able to not only conceal their spiritual pressure, but also be able to seal their presence from existence. Even though the conceal these things, they must be able to sense them as well. With this technique, the user is able to jump from wall to wall, or ceiling to wall, etc, without ever having their presence realized. Most Black Crown members are capable of preforming this technique, as it forges master assassins. Sengoku created this technique so that no assassin would ever have to blindly run into battle. * Tetsu (撤, "Unarming"): is a kenjutsu orientated technique, which revolves around taking away an opponent's weapon. This technique is usually displayed by Sengoku holding onto the hilt of a sheathed blade. Awaiting for the opponent to swing their blade, Sengoku then uses the occupied time to get behind the foe. This is done by swift movement, extremely fast and nearly unpredictable pace granted by his natural speed. Once behind, Sengoku then grabs his opponents' wrist holding it, stopping them from making their attack. Sengoku likes to utilize this technique on foes that don't meet his standards, but still they try to force a battle. Ryōtenihana (両手に花, Literally meaning; "Flowers in both hands.", Conceptually meaning; "Two blessings at once.") is the great sword that Sengoku possess. Legend has it, that Ryōtenihana was once the sole focus of an entire civil war. Two nations battle for three months straight, in the hopes of getting the almighty and power Ryōtenihana in their hands. A blade said to be able to end any war and bring absolute fortunes to the man (being) wielding it. One side emerged victorious and as they reached the shrine of the blade, it would not resonate and the blade would reject them. How Sengoku gained the blade is entirely unknown. As it stands in the record books, it is possible that Sengoku was the one legend spoke of. However it is how one handles a sword that sets them part from others. Sengoku's kenjutsu skills when combined with Ryōtenihana are considered story-like. Skills of a created superhero in a child's bedtime story. He connects so deep with the blade that he is able to hear it talk, this was the discovery of the spirit living in the blade. Ryōtenihana gives Sengoku the overall ability to control shadows how he see fit through a number of techniques. The is nothing when compared to the overwhelming power of Ryōtenihana. * Kumobuyō (雲舞踊, Literally meaning; "Cloud Dance"): By swinging Ryōtenihana with a great force, Sengoku is able to literally create a wind cloud in the form of a top. This construct makes its way towards the target and wraps around them and "dances" around them as the name suggests. This is created by counter swinging the two blades of Ryōtenihana to create two opposing forces. They trap the target(s) in a tornado which is un-blockable yet evadable. Sengoku likes to use this technique as a means for distracting his opponents, so that he can attack with something a bit more powerful. It wind currents are strong enough to shred the opponents clothes to bits and pieces. Kushina has confirmed that this a perverted technique that Sengoku uses to see women naked. * Kagegisei (影擬製, Literally meaning; "Shadow Copy"): The Kagegisei is a technique granted by Ryōtenihana that allows Sengoku to create exact copies — clones by extension — of himself to aid him in battle. By pulling on his shadow or the shadows around him, he is able to create as many clones as he pleases. These clones are able to do everything that the original Sengoku is able to do meaning they possess all of his knowledge. Sengoku tends to use the clones as decoys or as assistants in battle. Rather than taking a hit directly he would sometimes draw a clone from his shadow to take the damage instead in the way of a substitution. After the clone has reached it's peak it will disperse into a black image which is supposed to be a shadow. He will even use a clone to fight his battles for him. When he spit on the World Government member, the member smashed Sengoku only to reveal it had been a clone at the meeting the entire time. :* Kagegisei: Kasui (影擬製・花穂, Literally meaning; "Shadow Copy: Spikes"): Is a secondary technique of the Kagegisei. After a clone is destroyed the shadow will disperse and create a number of spikes that pierce anything within it's immediate vicinity. Sengoku believes that if someone destroys one of his creations they should pay. * Kagebuyō (影舞踊, Literally meaning; "Dance of the Shadow"): This technique allows Sengoku to make direct contact with any shadows that exist in the world, with or without Ryōtenihana in hand. After making contact with these shadows he is able to effectively efficiently manipulate them how he sees fit. By connecting with the shadow of a box is able to control it how he sees fit and the same with a human. For example; if Sengoku touches Kushina's shadow is able to make her shadow move left, and her shadow moves she also moves giving him complete control movements. * Kakurenbo (隠れん坊, Literally meaning; "Hide and Seek"): * Kagetenchi (影天地, Literally meaning; "Shadow Realm"): A dimension that only those that have direct access to Ryōtenihana can enter. For some, the Shadow Realm would be a place to hide, but for Sengoku it is more than just that. It is where he goes to concentrate and think of the masterminded plans he comes up with. Sengoku has stated there is no one that would like to be trapped in Kagetenchi as it is a cold place that would rob them of their human thoughts. After Sengoku displayed his more cold side, immediately after the battle was over he ducked off into the pocket dimension and began to meditate. While one must have the ability to wield Ryōtenihana they must also be able to gain access to Sengoku's shadow. In order to enter this dimension Sengoku's body sinks down into his shadow. Those that try to follow behind him and given a shock through their bodies paralyzing them for a short moment of time. Even Kushina, Sengoku's long time partner, has yet to enter this sacred dimension. Quotes * (To Kushina) "Kushina-chan, you are extremely beautiful. Don't let anyone else tell you different." Trivia * Sengoku is the counter-part of "Seigetsu Uchiha" a character of the author over at the Naruto Fanon.